


Иммунитет

by Tinumbra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: В затишье перед бурей Алана решает задать Беделии вопрос.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Bedelia Du Maurier
Kudos: 1





	Иммунитет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072943) by [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underground/pseuds/Underground). 

Единственным украшением в комнате служил полупустой бокал красного вина на сером кофейном столике.

Беделия достала из кухонного шкафа бутылку.

— Не желаете?

— Да, спасибо, — сказала Алана, хотя вино ей никогда особенно не нравилось. К нему она привыкла по прошествии многих месяцев жизни с Ганнибалом — он почти никогда не предлагал ей ничего другого.

Пока Беделия наполняла второй бокал, Алана повернула голову, осматривая скудную обстановку казённой комнаты; судя по всему, она мало чем отличалась от любой другой комнаты в общежитии Квантико. Не было видно никаких личных вещей Беделии. Возможно, Джек запретил ей взять их собой в надежде вывести ее из зоны комфорта и таким образом сделать более сговорчивой. Но Алана сомневалась в эффективности этой тактики. Да, обстановка была унылой и аскетичной, а флуоресцентные лампы лишили ее даже намека на уют, но их свет Беделии дю Морье как будто и не касался. Она словно излучала собственное кинематографическое сияние.

Присев на низкий диванчик, она знаком предложила Алане занять место напротив.

— Извините, что вам приходится здесь жить, — сказала Алана, занимая кресло. — Я знаю, как это непривычно для вас.

— Это ради моей же безопасности, — произнесла Беделия. — По крайней мере, так мне сказали, — добавила она, отпив из бокала столь небрежно, словно там был тоник.

— Вы ни в коем случае не узница, — уверила ее Алана. — Вас отпустят, как только мы поймаем Ганнибала.

— Вот как. — Легчайший изгиб губ в намеке на улыбку. — Так скоро?

— Извините, — еще раз сказала Алана. В последнее время ей часто приходилось извиняться, хотя иногда она сама не до конца понимала, за что и перед кем.

— Вы тоже будете жить здесь?

Алана покачала головой, и Беделия заметила:

— Нам с вами угрожает одинаковая опасность.

— Нет, мне надо домой. — Алана нервно постучала по краю кофейного столика. — Надо продолжать жить так, словно я не знаю, кто он на самом деле.

Ей вспомнился совет, который дал ей Уилл, когда она узнала правду: «Ему нельзя врать, Алана. Он узнает. Ты должна убедить себя, что ложь — это правда, и все время оставаться в этом уверенной. Только так получится его обмануть».

Тогда у нее мороз по коже прошел от его слов. После того, как выяснилось, что они с Уиллом на одной стороне, она ждала от него теплоты и честности. Вместо этого он едва на нее смотрел, а его лицо и голос утратили свойственную им выразительность — он был тенью себя прежнего. Значит, вот, что происходит с человеком, когда ложь становится правдой? Алана сомневалась, что способна сотворить с собой такое. Если судить по Уиллу, ущерб может оказаться невосполнимым.

Ход ее мыслей прервался, когда Беделия, подавшись вперед, коснулась ее подрагивающей руки.

— Я думала, это я в трудном положении, — сказала Беделия, — но у меня, по крайней мере, была возможность бежать, а теперь и спрятаться. Я очень уважаю вас за решение вернуться и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Вряд ли это далось вам легко.

— Легко? — повторила Алана и чуть не засмеялась. — О нет.

— Вы привыкли быть честной с собой, не скрывать свои чувства.

Алана кивнула.

— Подумайте об этом вот в каком ключе, — произнесла Беделия. — Вы не солжете, если скажете, что не знаете, кто Ганнибал на самом деле. Ведь кто из нас по-настоящему его знает? Кто понимает, на что он способен?

Появилось странное ощущение из-за того, что Беделия все еще накрывала ладонью ее руку. В последнее время до Аланы никто не дотрагивался так заботливо и мягко.

— Уилл понимает, — тихо сказала она.

Беделия покачала головой.

— Он не сможет понять Ганнибала, пока не поймет себя самого.

У Аланы перехватило дыхание — точно так же, как когда она впервые перешагнула порог собора Парижской Богоматери; или когда, путешествуя со своим школьным приятелем, в первый раз увидела Большой каньон. Такая реакция была у нее всегда, когда она сталкивалась лицом к лицу с чудом. Только что Беделии удалось единственной фразой объяснить всю тяжесть сложившейся ситуации.

— Не он один, — прошептала Алана, когда смогла выдохнуть. — Я тоже чувствую себя потерянной.

— Как и все мы.

Алана ощутила прилив благодарности за это солидарное «мы». Рука Беделии была теплой, в отличие от холодных рук Уилла. Алана смотрела в ее печальное, словно высеченное скульптором лицо, в глаза, полные сочувствия.

— Не могу представить, каково это — быть его психотерапевтом. Знать его настолько близко... Насколько же он вам доверял.

— А я думаю, очень даже можете, — сказала Беделия.

Услышав в ее словах намек, Алана убрала руку.

— Он никогда не разговаривал со мной по-настоящему, — сказала она, нервно потирая тыльную сторону ладони в том месте, где ее касалась Беделия. — Использовал наши отношения, чтобы избегать настоящей близости.

— Как по-мужски, — заметила Беделия.

Алане потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что это была шутка. Они с Беделией обменялись невеселыми улыбками.

— Зачем вы пришли, Алана?

Алана прислушалась к себе, пытаясь отыскать простой ответ на этот вопрос.

— Подумала, вдруг вы поможете мне понять его. И еще понять, что мне теперь делать. Одна мысль о том, что мне придется быть с ним в одной комнате...

— Вы сильная женщина, — произнесла Беделия. — Вы знаете, что вам делать. Вы изучали принципы работы с эмоциональной травмой с позиции врача. Работа с ней с позиции пациента имеет не так уж много отличий.

— По-вашему, это так просто.

— Вовсе нет. — И затем: — Мне кажется, вы хотели спросить совсем не об этом.

— Нет, — призналась Алана.

— Не бойтесь, спрашивайте. Уверяю, меня трудно шокировать.

Тогда Алана набралась смелости и все-таки задала так мучавший ее вопрос:

— Вы когда-нибудь спали с ним?

Та ответила спокойно, не задумываясь:

— Нет.

Мгновение было тихо.

Беделия провела по юбке, разглаживая несуществующие складки.

— Когда-то у меня была такая возможность, но... я его психотерапевт. — Она увидела, как Алана поморщилась. — Простите.

— Вам не за что извиняться. — Но Алана слышала разочарование в собственном голосе.

А вот голос Беделии был полон сочувствия и понимания.

— Я знаю, как это трудно — быть одной. Исключением из правила.

— Я чувствую себя испачканной. — Алана допила остатки вина из своего бокала. — И глупой.

— Вы совсем не глупая. Он считает себя настоящим джентльменом; поэтому ваши с ним отношения, в некотором роде, служат вам защитой.

— Я не чувствую себя под защитой, — возразила Алана. — Наоборот, крайне уязвимой.

Беделия кивнула.

— Быть уязвимой страшно, но это оправданный риск. Открываясь перед другими, мы получаем возможность обрести покой, понимание, может быть, даже найти того, кому сможем доверять.

Алана задумалась, затем угрюмо сказала:

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь снова смогу доверять людям.

— И я, — сказала в ответ Беделия, печально улыбнувшись.

Какое-то время они пили вместе, а потом Алана заметила, что бутылка опустела. Когда это произошло? Она совсем потеряла счет времени. Беделия поманила Алану за собой и завела в обшарпанную спальню. Здесь тоже не было никаких личных вещей. У нее хотя бы есть, в чем спать? Зубная щетка? Расческа?

— Я не знаю, что я делаю, — проговорила Алана, чувствуя, как быстро забилось сердце.

Голос Беделии был спокоен.

— Ложись. — Она подождала, пока Алана, покачнувшись, села и затем легла поверх потрепанного покрывала. Потом осторожно сняла с нее туфли.

— Мне нужно домой.

— Ты не в том состоянии, — прошептала Беделия медленно, почти гипнотически. — Лучше останься. Со мной. В безопасности.

— В безопасности, — тихо фыркнула Алана. — Ты знаешь, что здесь на самом деле не так уж безопасно?

— Я это понимаю.

Беделия вытянулась рядом с Аланой, подложив сложенные ладони под щеку, на грубую ткань подушки. Она не делала попытки прикоснуться. Просто лежала и смотрела. Алана видела такой взгляд раньше: вежливый и расчетливый.

— Не думаю, что он станет причинять тебе вред, Алана. Не специально. Только если ты его вынудишь.

Алана чувствовала, что на самом деле слова предназначены не ей; она уже совсем засыпала и с трудом их поняла. Но изо всех сил попыталась ответить.

— Он уже... причинил...

Беделия все-таки потянулась, чтобы погладить ее по руке.

— Я выторговала себе неприкосновенность. Ты свою заслужила.

Алане хотелось сказать, что она ничего не заслужила, что она была слепа, ее обдурили, ею манипулировали — не только Ганнибал, но еще и Уилл с Джеком. Алане хотелось сказать Беделии, что защиты ждать неоткуда, потому что никому нельзя доверять. Ее захлестнула волна симпатии и желания оградить от опасности эту незнакомую женщину, которая находится под таким же сильным влиянием Ганнибала, как и она сама. Они болеют одной болезнью.

Но Алана ничего этого не сказала. Она просто заснула.

Среди ночи послышался тихий стук в дверь, и Беделия пошевелилась. Она осторожно поднялась, стараясь не разбудить ненароком Алану, но та все равно услышала негромкие голоса в соседней комнате. Когда она уже подумывала окончательно проснуться и вылезти из кровати, Беделия вернулась и легла обратно на покрывало.

— Кто это был? — прошептала Алана.

Беделия, которая собиралась положить голову на подушку, напряглась и сделала движение ногой, будто вновь намереваясь встать. Через секунду она прошептала:

— Просто охранник, проверял, все ли у нас нормально.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Алана. Она видела, как блестят в темноте ее глаза.

— Да, в порядке. — Беделия расслабилась и опустила голову на подушку. Они обе смотрели в темную пустоту потолка.

— Я забыла, где я нахожусь, — призналась Алана. — Только что. Всего на секунду, когда проснулась. С тобой это когда-нибудь случалось?

— Нет, — ответила Беделия. — Но я бы хотела, чтобы случалось.

Вскоре они снова заснули.

Утром, собирая вещи в сумочку, Алана поблагодарила Беделию за заботу.

— Тебе нужно было с кем-то поговорить, — ответила Беделия, которой, судя по всему, не хотелось выслушивать благодарности. — Как и мне.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда все закончится? — спросила ее Алана, надевая пальто.

Беделия томно откинула с плеча виток волос.

— Ненавижу строить долговременные планы. Но надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся.

Алана удивленно улыбнулась.

— Я тоже.

Она машинально огляделась и наткнулась взглядом на маленький изящный флакон с духами на кухонном столе; ее глаза вспыхнули. Она могла поклясться, что вчера вечером его здесь не было. Это была первая и единственная личная вещь Беделии, которую Алана увидела в этой квартире.

— Это твои духи?

Глаза Беделии на секунду расширились.

— Да, — сказала она. — Думала, они потерялись, но ночью я их нашла.

Затем она вынула из флакона пробку и со странным выражением благодарности на лице глубоко вдохнула аромат.


End file.
